The present disclosure relates to hospital beds, and particularly to hospital beds that have alert indicators such as lights. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to hospital beds in communication with a remote computer device configured to control the alert indicators remotely.
Hospital beds having lights to alert caregivers of undesirable conditions are known. For example, the CENTRA™ bed marketed by Hill-Rom Company, Inc. starting in the early 1980's had four light emitting diodes (LED's) at the foot end of the bed in a vertical arrangement which indicated, respectively, an electrical ground loss, bed not in low position, bed motors locked out, and foot brake not set. In recent times, alert lights on beds have been made much larger and conspicuous so that caregivers can easily see these lights from a distance of ten feet or more. Thus, a caregiver is able to view the alert light status from a hallway by looking through a doorway of a patient room. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,464,380, 8,393,026, and 8,593,284.
These more recent types of alert lights typically are illuminated green to indicate that multiple monitored bed conditions are all in a desired state and are illuminated some other color, such as amber or red, to indicate that at least one of the monitored bed conditions is in an undesirable state. However, the alert conditions monitored by the bed are activated and inactivated through an interface attached to the bed. As such, when supervising a number of beds, the caregiver must visit each bed individually to set which alert conditions each bed monitors